Un día en la playa
by Cindy Ec
Summary: Un sábado caluroso Kagome tiene el deseo de salir, pero Sesshomaru no puede acompañarla por asuntos de la empresa. Habla con Koga para saber si él estará disponible, ¡Que alegría si lo esta! Así que los dos se ven sin decirles a sus parejas, ¿Que sucederá en su salida secreta? ¿Como lo tomara el ambarino?
1. Chapter 1

–Me gustaría salir... Me pregunto si Koga estará libre hoy, ¡Dios de verdad que está haciendo calor! Es sábado, ¿Estará libre? – Se preguntaba la azabache dando vueltas por toda su habitación, – creo que le mandare un mensaje o ¿Sera mejor llamarle? –  
– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sesshomaru entrando a la habitación.  
–Gy... ¿Por qué siempre entras sin avisar?– comentó poniendo su mano en el pecho.  
– ¿Por qué debería? Es nuestra habitación, y mi esposa esta en el –  
– Si...–  
– ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?–  
–N-Nada importante... ¿Por qué preguntas? –  
Sesshomaru la observo detalladamente – ¿A caso quieres salir?–  
 _¿Por qué él siempre da en el clavo? ¿Acaso soy un libro abierto? Pensó Kagome desviando su mirada hacia el balcón._  
– Si quieres salir, di a Jaken, él te llevara. Yo estaré todo el día en la empresa. Llegare hasta noche– dijo mientras acomodaba su corbata.  
–Como siempre– diciendo eso sale de la habitación.  
Él nunca tenía tiempo para ella, siempre tenía que ir en busca de su amigo Koga o Sango para poder distraerse. La enorme mansión era como una jaula de oro. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía hambre y mucho calor, no era una buena combinación.  
–Buenos días señorita Kagome– saludó Haru, el chef, – ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? ¿Por qué tan melancólica?–  
–Nada importante, es solo que quería salir. Tomar un poco de aire fresco–  
– ¿Por qué no le habla al joven Koga y planean una salida?–  
–Es lo que iba hacer, pero Sesshomaru entro a la habitación y ya no lo pude hacer–  
– ¿Por qué no lo hace ahora mientras preparo su desayuno? –  
– ¡Buena idea!– marca al número de Koga y este sonaba mientras entraba la llamada – Haru creo que iniciare una dieta inmediatamente, estoy comenzando a ganar peso, toda mi ropa me queda ajustada – comentó rápido antes que Koga contestara – ¡Hola buenos días Koga!  
–Buenos días Kagome, ¿Cómo has estado?– contestó Koga desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
–Bien, con un poco de calor. Pero bien. Te hablaba para preguntarte si quisieras salir conmigo hoy, bueno si es que tienes el día libre–  
–Por supuesto, para Kagome siempre tengo el día libre, ¿En donde quieres que nos veamos?–  
–Mmm... Aún no sé con exactitud a donde quiero ir, ¿Alguna idea?–  
– ¿Qué tal si nos vemos dentro de dos horas en el centro comercial que está cerca de mi departamento? –  
–Perfecto, nos vemos dentro de dos horas. Hasta más al rato Koga– despidiéndose termina la llamada. ¡Koga era su salvación! Al fin podrá salir de la enorme jaula de oro.  
–No creo que necesite una dieta señorita. Usted se ve muy bien– dijo contestando al comentario anterior del azabache y poniendo el plato con comida en la mesa.  
–Gracias. Si, toda mi ropa no dice lo mismo– le da un bocado a su desayuno.  
–Si gusta desde mañana le puedo hacer comida más sana y balanceada solo para usted señorita– dijo con una sonrisa.  
– ¿De verdad harías eso? ¿No será mucha molestia?–  
–Para nada– contestó.  
– De verdad que me has salvado. Como siempre me salvas, y amo tu comida. Es la mejor que he podido comer en toda mi vida. Hasta me atrevería a decir que es mejor que la de un restaurant con Chef Michelin–  
– ¿Chef Michelin? Hahaha ya veo – sonrió apenado – Me alegro que le guste mi comida señorita – todo su rostro estaba rojo.  
– Que lindo eres, acompáñame. No me gusta comer sola –  
–No creo que...–  
– ¡Acompáñame!–  
–Esta bien... Nadie puede ganarle a la señorita Kagome– sirve su comida en un plato y se sienta en frente de ella.  
– ¡Provecho! – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.  
En eso entra Sesshomaru a la cocina, y Haru se levanta de su asiento – ¡Bueno días señor Sesshomaru! ¿Quiere que le sirva?–  
–No es necesario, comeré a fuera–  
–Entiendo– contestó Haru.  
Kagome no volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, ni él a ella. Para los dos su presencia era inexistente.  
Sesshomaru tomo un vaso con agua y se retiro para dirigirse a la salida. Al parecer ya iba hacia la empresa.  
–La tención entre ustedes es impresionante, acaso ¿Han peleado?– preguntó Haru volviéndose a sentar con Kagome para terminar su comida.  
–No para nada. Él siempre es así–

* * *

Paso rápido el tiempo. Faltaba media hora para que Kagome y Koga se vieran, y ella ya estaba en el centro comercial.  
 _Jaken siempre estaba de pesado, regañándola por hacerlo su chofer. Tampoco es como si ella hubiera querido, Sesshomaru lo mando._ _  
Aparte tener que soportar las preguntas sin fin de Jaken de: ¿A dónde vas? ¿Se lo has comentado al joven amo? ¿El joven amo sabe de esto? ¡Dios ya estaba harta! Hasta el punto de arrepentirse de la salida, pero no podía cancelar si ya había quedado con Koga, y más si ella fue de la idea. Pero menos mal, que el pequeño infierno solo duro 30 minutos por el camino. Ahora era disfrutar completamente el día. ¿A dónde era bueno ir? ¿Al cine? Aunque ya había ido al cine con Sango hace casi un mes._ _  
¿Ir a comer? ¡No! Ya había desayunado, ¿De compras? No Koga se aburriría. Solo espero que él_ _  
tenga una idea._ Pensaba Kagome mientras observaba las tiendas.  
Era sábado, obvio que iba estar lleno el lugar, últimamente no podía soportar la multitud, al parecer Sesshomaru, estar en la casa sola o más bien que no hubiera ruido alguno, la estaba influenciando.  
–Solo espero que Koga llegue pronto– dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de la plaza.  
–Al parecer alguien no puede estar en un lugar sin mí– comentó Koga mientras hacia su aparición.  
– ¡Oh Koga me has salvado!– decía mientras lo abrazaba para saludarlo.  
–Tampoco es para tanto mujer, no es como si estuvieras en peligro o algo por el estilo–  
–Es solo que quería salir del infierno–  
– ¿Infierno? ¿Qué? ¿La vida de recién casada no te gusta para nada?–  
–No es eso. Es solo que Sesshomaru casi no está en la casa o casi no puedo hablar con él. Al veces no lo veo– suspiró –Creo que después de todo son las consecuencias de haberse casado con un empresario de alto nivel como él– comenzaron a caminar por el lugar –No digo que Sesshomaru sea mal esposo o mala persona. Tiene su carácter, es serio sin mencionar. Pero me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él. Bueno él no me lo ha comentado, pero al parecer tiene un viaje de negocios dentro de una o dos semanas, quisiera acompañarle, pero tampoco quiero hacerle una molestia– volvió a suspirar – ¿Crees que soy una molestia Koga?–  
–Al parecer alguien no la está pasando bien, recuerda que siempre los primeros meses de recién casados es lo más difícil, pero tú le amas. Así que no habrá ningún problema. Recuerda que las pruebas no son fáciles de pasar. Aparte no hace un poco más de dos meses acaban de llegar de su luna de miel. Después de todo, él es el líder de la empresa de su padre, pienso que no lo quiere defraudar, y más siendo él de perfeccionista. Dale su tiempo Kagome, ya verás como todo mejorara.  
–Wau que sorprendente, hasta más maduro te has escuchado– dijo Kagome con una risita –Al parecer alguien está madurando, ¿Qué tal va todo con Ayame?–  
–Como cualquier otra pareja que tienen sus altos y sus bajos. Después de todo los hombres no les es fácil acostumbrarse a la vida de casado–  
–Intentando de justificarse. Al parecer los dos hemos escapado de nuestras parejas, ¿Acaso tienes algún plan?– dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.  
–Nos vieran Ayame y Sesshomaru, pensarían que estamos de amantes, y eso no sería nada bueno, pero de verdad, ¿No se lo comentaste a Sesshomaru?–  
–Como tú no se lo comentaste a Ayame– los dos se sonrieron preocupados.  
–Como he escuchado. Más vale pedir perdón, que pedir permiso– Koga observo a ambos lados – ¿Y tienes algún plan? ¿O tienes pensado caminar todo el día?–  
– ¿Eh? ¿Tú no tienes nada en mente?– preguntó Kagome deteniéndose.  
–Pensé que tú lo tenias, después de todo, tú has sido la de la idea–  
–Bueno si, pero lo único que quería era salir de mi casa–  
Los dos se vieron fijamente, ¿Era de verdad que ninguno de los dos tenía idea alguna? Observaron por todo el lugar. Los dos no tenían nada en mente, y por un gran cristal vieron la playa.  
– ¿Te gustaría a la playa?– preguntó Koga a la azabache.  
– ¿A la playa? ¿De verdad?–  
–Bueno es lo primero que se me ocurrió– dijo pasando su mano a la cabeza.  
– ¡Ah! ¡Vayamos a la playa! Ahora hay que improvisar– sonrió Kagome de oreja a oreja.  
– ¡No se diga más!– Los dos iban a caminar hacia la puerta y la azabache se detiene en seco – ¿Qué pasa Kagome?– preguntó Koga.  
– ¡Pero no estamos preparados para ir a la playa! ¿Ves? ¡No tenemos las ropas adecuadas!–  
– ¡Es cierto! Entonces tendremos que pensar en otra cosa–  
– ¡No! Iremos a la playa. Solo debemos comprar las cosas–  
– ¿¡Eh!? Pero Kagome... No creo que...–  
–Déjamelo a mí– sonrió –Después de todo, yo también soy la hija de un gran empresario como Sesshomaru, y el dinero no es problema–  
–Pero... Kagome...–  
–Ya no quiero replicas, vamos a comprar los trajes de baño, algo de comida y bebidas. Eso será todo, nada más somos nosotros dos, ¿O invitaras a Ayame?–  
–Si le dijera que estoy contigo, sería una muerte segura–  
– ¿Aún no supera el hecho de que nosotros hayamos sido pareja?–  
–No, aún no. Ella piensa que todavía siento algo por ti– sonrió –Es una tontería, ¿No lo crees?–  
–Por algo te has casado con ella, ¿No es así?– observaba su bolso – ¿Debería llamarle a Sesshomaru? Me gustaría que él viniera, pero está ocupado. No creo que no será una buena idea. Aparte creo que también se enojara si le dijera que estoy contigo. Bien, este será nuestro secreto– dijo Kagome.  
–La adrenalina se ha apoderado de mi– sonrió con maldad.  
–Bien, vayamos a comprar los trajes de baño, quiero que me digas cual se me mira mejor–  
– ¡Oh! Me gusta esa idea– sonrió maliciosamente mientras seguía a Kagome.

* * *

¡Hola a todos(as)! Tal vez esta sea la primera vez que leen una historia de mí, ya que tengo un buen de tiempo que no público algo.  
Si es la primera vez que leen algo de mí y les gusto como escribo y narro… de verdad que alegran mi hermoso corazón.  
Como les decía si es la primera vez que leen algo de mí y quieren seguir mis proyectos.  
Deberían pensarlo dos veces, ¿Por qué? Como les digo que tengo un buen de tiempo que no publico nada, llevo casi ya dos años que no actualizo algo de mis historias, y debo admitir que escribía para el asco, narración como ortografía. De verdad que escribía mal. Aparte que tengo pensado cambiarles pequeños detalles cada una de mis historias, desde el año pasado empecé con la corrección de cada una, y cuando las tenga los publicare, para así continuar con los capítulos.  
Y si son mis mismas seguidoras que han leído mis historias, pues… ¡Estoy de vuelta! XDDDD  
si ya leyeron, porque creo que sabrán que sucederá.  
Solo espero que no vuelva a desaparecerme. Me gustaría explicarles, pero son demasiadas cosas que haría una historia, y aunque tarde un milenio, mientras siga viva continuare con mis historias… Y solo espero que ustedes me sigan hasta el último momento….  
¡Saludos! ¡Y bienvenidas a las nuevas! ~ Les prometo que no tardare mucho con esta historia… Ya que después de todo es un Oneshot XDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

–Ten estos papeles, ya están firmados– dijo Sesshomaru entregándole documentos a su secretaria. Dándole la orden sale ella, y en eso entra a Jaken refunfuñando. – ¿Qué sucede Jaken?– preguntó el ambarino sin quitar la vista de los papeles.  
–Joven amo, usted sabe que no me gusta ser el taxi de esa mujer–  
–Esa mujer es mi esposa, no lo olvides– contestó en seco.  
–Si, aparte. No me quiso decir con quien iba a verse. Solo la deje en la entrada del centro comercial que está cerca de la playa–  
Sesshomaru levanto la vista hacia con él, – ¿Playa?–  
–Si, esa mujer prefiere ir de compras, no ha valorado el hecho de que usted ha estado trabajando más duro de lo usual para pasar más tiempo con ella–  
– Jaken, ¿Hoy es la reunión con los funcionarios de la empresa de América?–  
–Si, es dentro de una hora en el restaurant que está en frente de la playa –  
–Perfecto– observó su celular. No había recibido ninguna llamada o mensaje de Kagome.

* * *

– Koga, ¿De verdad me veo bien con este traje de baño? Es que al parecer he ganado algo de peso y de verdad que no me siento muy segura– dijo intentando de no tropezar en la arena.  
–Te ves de maravilla. No te preocupes– mencionó Koga buscando un lugar para poner la sombra y sabana –Ahí parece un buen lugar– señalo.  
–Bien, entonces que ahí sea–  
Koga enterró la sombrilla y Kagome extendió la sabana sobre la arena. Observó el lugar, y de verdad que había un buen ambiente. Había personas jugando con sus hijos y al parecer había una competencia de voleibol, y el clima estaba de maravilla. Al parecer ese iba a ser un buen día.  
– ¿Quieres que te ponga el bloqueador en la espalda Koga?– preguntó mientras sacaba la botella de su bolsa.  
– Claro, no quisiera quemarme– diciendo eso se recostó en la sabana para que Kagome pudiera poner con más facilidad el bloqueador –Esto me trae mucho recuerdos de cuando éramos más jóvenes–  
–Sí, aunque tampoco es como si estuviéramos tan viejos. Tampoco es para tanto– sonrió mientras untaba el bloqueador sobre la espalda de Koga –El tiempo pasa rápido, pero fue la mejor juventud que tuve. Me la pasaba de maravilla contigo–  
–Yo también– se quedó callado –Hay que hacerlo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Vale?–  
–No creo que sea buena idea, pero hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros. Ten, ponme bloqueador en la espalda– le entregó la botella para así recostarse. Koga se reincorpora, pone bloqueador en su mano y empieza a untarlo en la espalda de Kagome.  
–Y bien, ¿Iremos a la playa a mojarnos un poco o disfrutaremos del lugar?–  
–Mmm, no lo sé– se quedo pensativa mientras terminaba de ponerle el bloqueador.  
– ¡Hey! ¡Buenas!– Saludaba una joven pareja – ¿Les gustaría jugar con nosotros un partido de voleibol?–  
– ¿Un partido?– preguntaron los dos al unisonó.  
–Si, y la pareja que pierda, cada uno de ustedes deberá tomarse una jarra de cerveza. Tampoco es obligación. No deberán de pagar por las jarras como es una nueva marca de bebida. Intentan promocionarla en un partido de Voleibol entre parejas, ¿Son pareja no es así?–  
– ¿Cerveza? ¿Acaso es una buena combinación entre deporte y alcohol?– preguntó Koga.  
–No, pero es lo que lo hace divertido. Ninguna de las parejas que han participado, nos han podido vencer y han salido ebrios de aquí–  
–Ya veo… Creo que n…–  
Koga interrumpió a la azabache –Participaremos–  
– ¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces síganos!– así la pareja sale corriendo hacia la red para jugar un partido.  
–Koga no es una buena idea, aparte si perdemos saldremos ebrios de aquí, eso si nos meterá en problemas–  
– ¡Vamos! Venimos para divertirnos, aparte no tengo pensado perder– sonrió mientras se ponía de pie, – ¿Acaso no viste la cara de arrogante de los dos? Eso inevitablemente lo hace un reto– le daba la mano para que Kagome pudiera ponerse de pie.  
–Si, pero… No creo que…–  
– ¡Kagome!–  
–Esta bien, está bien vayamos– y así fueron a la competencia.

* * *

–Detesto a la gente impuntual– dijo Sesshomaru mientras veía el reloj.  
–Discúlpenos, la verdad. No encontrábamos el restaurant y por eso hemos tardado– mencionaron mientras saludaban al ambarino.  
–Me gustaría iniciar lo más pronto posible – demandó él.  
–Vaya, a este jovencito le gusta ir directo al grano. Entonces hay que pedir unas bebidas, mientras platicamos–  
Fueron las dos horas más largas para el ambarino, los americanos de verdad que les gustaba platicar de cosas innecesarias. Cualquier cosa mínima se desviaban del tema principal.  
–Bien mi querido joven empresario– le dio un trago a su bebida –A pesar de tener el cabello blanco usted es muy joven, ¿A caso se lo tiñe?–  
Sesshomaru le dio un trago a su bebida, –Lo he heredado de mis padres– contestó cortante.  
–Vaya, ya entiendo. Como usted me agrado, me gustaría invitarle unos tragos–  
– Lo siento, tengo otro compromiso–  
– ¡Vamos, vamos! Vi un bar cerca de la playa. Hay unas lindas jovencitas en el lugar, y me gustaría echarles un ojo–  
–Eso no será posible, soy un hombre casado–  
– ¿Casado? ¡Joven con mucha más razón! Yo también soy un hombre casado, pero tampoco hace mal ver a tu entorno–  
El ambarino solo guardo silencio, de verdad que le molestaba tratar con gente así de insistente, pero si no aceptaba. Más le molestaría, a pesar solo será por poco tiempo. Así que no importaba, –Esta bien, solo serán algunos tragos–  
– ¡Me encanta tu actitud joven! Entonces síguenos–

* * *

– ¡Estamos empatados cariño!– mencionó el hombre de la joven pareja.  
– ¡Esto aún no termina! ¡Se tiene que definir el ganador! –grito Kagome un poco ebria.  
– ¡Estos muchachos no se rinden! Debemos admitir que no ha sido nada fácil– dijo la otra mujer también un poco ebria.  
– ¡Tengo una idea! El que pierda, deberá invitarnos la comida– comentó Koga, –Hace un poco de hambre, ¿No lo creen?–  
–Más razones para ganar. Comida gratis– reincorporo la azabache.  
Y así Koga y Kagome como la joven pareja dieron lo mejor de ellos aún estando ebrios, así ganando el equipo de la azabache, – ¡Oh si! ¡Comida gratis!– grito ella.  
– ¡Me tropecé cariño! Por eso hemos perdido– dijo la otra joven, intentando de levantarse.  
–No te preocupes, después de todo estamos ebrios y no es nada fácil jugar así– dijo cargando a su mujer, –Los esperamos en el bar que esta por allá, creo que ahí venden mariscos– empezó a caminar complicadamente hacia el lugar que había señalado.  
– ¡Esta bien!– grito Koga  
– ¡No puedo con mi alma!– mencionó la azabache intentando de ir hacia sus cosas.  
– ¿¡Quieres que también te cargue como a ella!? – Sujeta a Kagome, la carga y comienza a correr hacia la playa.  
– ¡NO! ¡Nos vamos a caer tonto!– grito mientras era arrojada hacia la playa, – ¡Eres un tonto Koga!–  
–HAHAHAHA, ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!–  
– ¡Oye espera tienes algo en la cara!–  
– ¿Qué cosa?– paso su mano sobre su rostro.  
– ¡Lodo!– grito mientras lanzaba una bola de lodo hacia la cara de Koga.  
– ¡Me cayó en los ojos!– dijo mientras se limpiaba con el agua del mar.  
– ¡Eso te pasa por tonto!– decía mientras salía del agua. Fue hacia sus cosas, seguida de Koga, –Bien, debemos ir con ellos. Antes de que escapen y no tengamos nuestra comida gratis–  
Koga se arrojo en la sabana todo mojado, – ¿Deberíamos ir? Estamos un poco ebrios ya, creo que será mejor regresar a nuestras casas–  
– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo quiero mi comida! Aparte si comemos, se nos quitara un poco lo ebrio– se puso el sombrero blanco que compro para protegerse del sol y paso su mano derecha detrás de la espalda –Aparte este es nuestro momento, debemos divertirnos. Vayamos hacia allá – señaló con una sonrisa, –No me gustaría que este momento se fuera tan rápido–  
–Si me lo dices así, no me puedo negar, ¿O sí?– sonrió, –Vayamos–  
Se dirigieron hacia donde habían acordado, los dos revisaron su celular y no tenían llamadas aún de sus parejas. Así que no habría problema. Cuando llegaron la pareja ya estaba comiendo.  
–Tardaron un poco– dijo la mujer mientras se metía un gran camarón a la boca. –Nosotras ya hemos iniciado–  
–Si, es lo que veo. Los dos se sentaron en la misma mesa de ellos dos–  
–Pueden ordenar lo que quieran–  
–Si, gracias–  
Kagome y Koga pidieron un coctel de camarón con cuatro jarras de cerveza. Estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales, y la pareja pidió una cubeta de cerveza, y siguieron tomando.  
–Del todo tiempo que hemos estado platicando ustedes dos no se han besado– mencionó la mujer.  
–Lo que pasa es que somos solo amigos– contestó Kagome.  
– ¡Así que la zona de amigos! ¡Vamos los dos bésense! El joven Koga te ha estado observando los labios todo este tiempo. Vamos solo un beso de amigos–  
– ¡No, no podemos!–  
– ¡Vamos solo uno! – insistió.  
–Esta bien– así Kagome le da un beso en la mejilla a Koga, y este se sorprendió – Listo ya esta–  
–Eso no es para nada un beso. Deben de darse un beso con pasión–  
– ¿Algo así?– Koga sujeto a Kagome del rostro para besarla en los labios con tanta determinación y deseo.  
– ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo un beso!– grito el hombre, –Pero no nos quedaremos atrás– y así el beso con pasión a su pareja.  
Cuando se separaron Kagome observa a Koga, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock. ¿A caso él la había besado? ¿Sabiendo que los dos estaban casados?  
– ¡L-Lo siento Kagome! Yo… Me deje llevar–  
–No… No hay problema– se levantó de inmediato para dirigirse al baño, y la mujer que los acompañaba la siguió.  
– ¿Qué ha pasado?– preguntó el joven mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.  
–Los dos estamos casados con diferentes personas. Eso es lo que sucedió–  
– ¡Dios santo! ¡Si que la has cagado hombre!–  
–Lo sé. He arruinado el momento– dijo mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza. –Antes éramos pareja, pero ella se enamoro de otra persona y hace más de dos meses ella llego de su luna de miel–  
–Como dicen, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan– le da otro trago a su cerveza – ¿Y ahora que sucederá?–  
–Lo más seguro que es quiera ir de regreso a casa– le da un gran trago a su bebida así acabándosela. –Aquí vienen–  
– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya se han acabado la cerveza?– preguntó Kagome casualmente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sorprendiendo a los dos hombres.  
– ¿Por qué esas caras?– preguntó la joven mujer.  
–No es nada cariño– contestó la pareja de ella.  
–Ya veo. Ahora, llevamos casi el día juntos y aún no sabemos sus nombres, ¿Cuáles son?–  
–El mío es Ren y el de ella es Mumei–  
–Bien, los recordare – mencionó la azabache.  
– ¿Estás bien Kagome?–  
–Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?– sonrió  
–No… Por nada–  
–Bien, chicos ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?– preguntó Mumei.  
– ¿Cómo qué?–  
–Verdad o Reto–  
– ¿Verdad o Reto?– replicó Kagome  
–Sí–  
– ¿Y si no queremos hacer ninguno de las dos?–  
–Eso ya no tendría chiste, pero el que no quiera hacer alguna de estas dos. Tendrá que tomarse un shot de tequila–  
– ¿¡Tequila!? Eso no será una buena idea– exclamó la azabache.  
–De verdad que eres aguafiestas–  
– ¡Empecemos!– grito Ren.  
– Koga, ¿Verdad o Reto?–  
– ¡Reto!–  
– ¿Reto? Bien… Debes de pedirle el número aquella chica– señaló a una joven rubia que se encontraba en la barra.  
– ¿El número?– lo pensó un poco, – Esta Bien– se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la rubia.  
– ¿De verdad lo va hacer? ¡No me lo creo!– dijo Mumei muy emocionada.  
Kagome solo observaba, mientras tomaba su cerveza.  
– ¿No tienes celos?– preguntó Mumei a la azabache.  
–Para nada, ¿Por qué lo estaría?– dijo mientras le deba otro trago a su cerveza.  
–Tu rostro no refleja un "Para nada"–  
En eso Koga se acerca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¡Lo he conseguido!–  
– ¡Dame esos cinco galán!– mencionó Ren.  
–Ahora Kagome, ¿Verdad o Reto?–  
–Verdad– contestó mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.  
– ¿Te sentiste molesta por que Koga le pido el número aquella mujer?–  
La azabache le da un trago a su bebida, como para tomar valor y responde; –Sí–  
diciendo eso Koga se sorprendió como Ren, – ¿De verdad te molesto Kagome?– preguntó Koga con curiosidad.  
–Yo… Tengo que ir al baño– Se levantó de inmediato para ir casi corriendo al baño.

* * *

¡Esto se va a descontrolar! Primera de las razones por las que jamás debes tomar con tu ex pareja… Nada bueno sale, ¡No tomen chicos! Es malo para su salud (?)  
Me pregunto… ¿De verdad Kagome sentirá algo por Koga aún? ¿Ustedes que piensan?  
¿Yo que pienso? ¡Que es una bitch! ¡Al parecer ha olvidado que está casada con nuestro Sesshomaru! O sea… ¿Cómo se atreve? Yo no sería de capaz de engañarlo DDD:  
Mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos solo le pertenecerían a él.  
Dejen sus hermosos _Reviews_ … Y ya luego continuare con la historia…  
¡Hasta luego!


End file.
